The present invention relates to a portable, collapsible broom.
A collapsible broom is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,455, Siculan. This known broom can be used only in the extended position, and provides unsatisfactory means for holding the tapered handle sections in their extended state. U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,727, Schlutz, provides a detachable dust pan. Unfortunately, this known dust pan provides no means for covering the bristles of a broom so that the broom can be transported in such a way that dirt and dust will not be spread around.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable, collapsible broom that can be used either in a fully extended position or in a collapsed position as a whisk broom, whereby means are provided for adequately holding the handle of the broom in either the fully extended position or in the collapsed position, and furthermore wherein means are provided for covering a brush portion of the broom so as to protect the surroundings from becoming dirty from the brush portion during transport of the broom.